Why do you keep loving me?
by greengrl
Summary: (Completed) The classic Lily and James love story with my own twists. R Rated for later chapters. This is my first story on here so please r and r and tell me what you think.
1. The Pact

The train screamed as it pulled away from the station. Lily Evans sighed as she looked out of her window. She was on her way to Hogwarts, her friends were here, she had past her owl's everything was perfect. But of course did that happen in reality.

Nope.

As soon as she sat down to relax her compartment door burst open and three boys ran in ducked down and collapsed in a breathless state.

They were the marauders of course, predictable. They always did this. Got into trouble.

"What is it this time potter? Did you set snivellus. I mean Snape on fire?"  
Potter, James Potter looked ups and smiled.

"Ah lovely lily. I didn't do anything. Snape walked into me and I by sheer accident jinx him into a dress. But now that you mention it I will go do that. Thanks." he winked at her and then him and his two comrades ran out.

Lily looked at her friends and rolled her eyes.

The marauders never surprised her. They were always going to be the immature little boys that left pins on the teacher's chairs. Lily was a girl who took life very seriously, although this has to be said she does sometimes let go … like there was that one time at Potter's party. Oh wait that "didn't" happen.

Her friends were the same. They at the time were all sitting in their compartment talking. Owl exams were last year and all of them were free for another year until N.E.W.T's came.

They had all decided to have one year of complete freedom to do what they want. None of them had decided to be prefects even though all of them had been offered. They all wanted to have some free time. And also some of them wanted to join the quidditch team.

So they had made a pact. They had all said that this year if one of them started going back to their old ways that they had to do a dare given by the other two. This worked well as lily had broken it in the first five minutes of making it. Charlie, the friend who had made it up pointed this out.

"Hey Lily you just broke the pact. Old Lily would have yelled at Potter new, wild Lily would have laughed and totally flirted. What happened?"

"No way! You cannot expect me to put up with Potter all year round. He's a menace. But I guess a pact is a pact. What's the dare?"

Lily's other friend Tasha looked mischievous. She looked at Charlie and winked knowingly.

"Hey Lily I got one. How about you have to go up to Potter and tell him that you want in on one of the famous Marauder pranks. We all know he worships you. He'll let you in. And you have to do it no matter what. Got it."

Lily looked horrified. But she had sworn on it and she always kept her word. But instead of getting up she just sat there scowling. But her friends just looked at her and grabbed her and shoved her out the door.

"Go get 'em tiger!" And then they slammed the door shut and she had to go. Lily walked down the train looking for James. She would ask him. God she was angry. Tasha was always coming up with the best dares.

She always knew exactly what got on your nerves. But her friends knew she meant well. Natasha or Tasha to her friends was a really good friend she could be really sarcastic but her friends knew her well enough to know she didn't really mean it.

Tasha was a Goth but she was still a total boy magnet but the boy that really liked her, she didn't really like, or that's what she told everyone.

Charlie was totally different. She was kind and quiet and always sweet to everyone but she could hold her own if someone started on her.

As she thought this she suddenly smelt something so horrible coming from behind her. She turned around and Lucious Malfoy and Severous Snape were having hysterics over pelting Lily with stink bombs.

"God Mudblood don't you ever wash!" Snape yelled.

Suddenly Snape flew into the air and then dropped right onto Malfoy. James walked up to them and whispered to them so that Lily couldn't hear.

"Lily is off pranking limits. Got it?" And he walked off not needing an answer. James walked up to Lily. Suddenly there was a yell.

"Get them!" And the two biggest Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle were running towards lily and James for revenge. But James and Lily were already gone. James dragged her into a compartment and they magically locked the door behind them.


	2. Prankfest

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Notes**: This story is a bit predictable but with my own twists and stuff. I hope you all like it.

**One day then**: Thanks for you review Courtney. I'm glad you like it. Hope you like my new chapter.

**Wounded Angel**: Tasha! It has been ages since I've seen anything from you about. Great to here from you and I hope you read my story I've changed some bits in it so it a little bit different. I have some new stories coming hopefully so I hope you read them if I ever get them up on the boards. Anyway enough of me talking chapter two is waiting…

**Chapter Two: Prankfest**

When lily turned around she groaned. She had been locked in a compartment with all the marauders even the quiet one, Peter. She sat down and looked at them. Remus was the first to say hello.

As him and lily were kind of friends as she classed him not as bad as Sirius and James. She started talking to him about his holidays when suddenly she remembered the dare.

"James can I ask a favour?" He looked surprised that she was talking to him and nodded.

"Well I was wondering if I could be included in one of your pranks?" She waited for a reply.

"Well I don't know our pranks are strictly marauders only. So I better ask the others. Guy's, huddle." The boys all put their heads together and whispered for a while.

Finally they broke and James stepped forward.

"Well Lily you have to understand if we let you do this you have to let us in on a prank of yours, Charlie and Frankie's. Which of course mean you and your friends have to pull a prank. Then you can be included in a prank of ours. Then it's fair and equal, Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I've got to go now but let me know when you have a prank to pull. See ya'. " As she left she turned to look at the marauders and saw James staring up at her she didn't think much into it though and she left the compartment and went into the one containing her two friends.

She looked at the girls and put thumbs up and told them about the plan. She then got changed. (In my story Hogwarts didn't have uniforms yet so they just wore black robes over normal clothes. She was wearing low-rise light blue jeans and a plain white biker back top with black cow boy boots with her jeans tucked into them.)

Her friends were ready to go so when they pulled up to Hogwarts five minutes later they just hopped off the train and into a carriage. They gossiped all the way up. Charlie had this massive crush on a Seventh year Ravenclaw and he had asked her out over the summer. So they had lots to talk about.

When they reached the castle they went onto the feast the usual festivities reigned and when finally it was time to go everyone was tired.

The start of the term as usual was fairly boring. Lily had transfiguration to start and she had this with Charlie so she was happy. She was just setting out her stuff when Remus walked into the lesson.

"Excuse me Professor Tawkquin but could Lily and Charlie be excused the headmaster wants to see her. Lily and Charlie gulped the headmaster never wants to see you unless you are in big trouble. They packed up their stuff and excused themselves from the class.

When they got out of the classroom, Remus directed the down a corridor and then another he then stood before of a bare space of wall and closed his eyes. He looked around to check the coast was clear, then he pulled Lily and Charlie into the room.

The room was filled with different things that she couldn't describe but she knew exactly who the people standing there were. The rest of the Marauders were sitting there laughing and joking and Frankie was sitting among them.

"Remus I thought you said the Headmaster had to see me?"

"No that was a lie. We have got you out of a lesson so we can make mischief and mayhem." He looked and hr cheekily waiting for her reply expecting her to yell. But instead she remembered the pact and sat down and said,

"So what have you got in mind?" At this everyone went "Alright!" collected up their bags of tricks and left the room. They ran around the school and they reached the entrance hall they boys had made a banner saying, "Slytherins kiss their Dogs French style!" and it was charmed with a special spell so no one but them could talk it down.

They went outside and only a few of them could do this so Sirius, Frankie, Lily and James ran on the lawn with weed killer writing,

"Snape needs a bath!" This made them all crack up and they fell about laughing doing it and Sirius ended up spelling bath wrong. In his defence he said,

"Hey I may not be a spelling genius but at least _I _don't need a bath."

They kept going though and their next prank was Lily's idea. They snick into the teachers staff room and changed everything around. They stuck all the furniture on the ceiling using levitating spells and they changed all the cups and teapots into talking ones so whenever you try to use them they tell you what an idiot you are.

They were on a roll and by then the lesson was almost over so they put the stuff they hadn't used back into the room they started in and went onto their next lesson. They laughed the whole way. Lily realised she had never got on with the Marauders but this had to be the most fun she had ever had.

The next lesson was a blast as well because it was potions with the Slytherins and whenever Sirius would walk past Snape he would wrinkle his nose and say,

"Phwoar! What is that smell it's a mix of poop and rotten poo! God _somebody_," looking directly at Snape, "needs a bath."

The rest of the day was like this and they cried with laughter when their pranks were found out but they had to contain themselves, as they didn't want to get caught.

(Hope you liked it. It's ages since I wrote that bit and it's a bit cheesy but I still like it. Hope you did.)

Greengrl x x x


	3. Quidditch Practice

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Notes**: New chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews.

**Miss-mags-ak**: Thanks for you review. More coming right now.

**SumeR's Girl**: Thanks for you review I'm glad you like it. Hoe you like my new chapter.

**Chapter Three: Quidditch Practice**

Later in the day all the girls were sitting in the common room. They were discussing the prank they were going to pull together with the marauders. Speaking of the devil the boys walked straight through the door and walked towards them.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Remus asked. They were still unsure of whether they were allowed to talk to them. The boys may put on the show off macho act but they were actually quite unsure of themselves with these girls.

"Yeah sure sit down." Charlie said blushing like usual. They joined them and they started talking about the pranks they just pulled.

"So what have you got in mind for your prank?" James asked.

"Well we haven't decided exactly yet but it's going to be different to yours. Instead of doing loads of little pranks we are going to do one massive, ultimate prank. We went down to the library and we think we have the perfect potion to do it." Tasha said excitedly.

"What does it do?" Peter asked.

"Well it's called the role reversal potion it takes any person you want and they just have to drink it and they swap roles with you. But the great part is you don't lose your senses your still you but the other person really believes their you. It's so cool.

But the best part is we're going to do it on the teachers. And they will have no memory of it after. So there's no proof that we did it. " Tasha said all this in a rush

"Yeah, that sounds great but won't the rest of the school (i.e. the Slytherins) tell the teachers after wards?" Remus asked. He was always the one to think about it logically.

"Yeah I thought of that but the potion says that everyone else sees you as that person as well. It's totally fool proof. " Charlie answers.

They carry on talking about it then it's time for dinner so they all head down. But on the way they bump into some unwelcome pests.

Snape and Malfoy are on their way to dinner to and they don't look happy to see the marauders or the girls.

" I suppose you think you're so funny for playing that stupid trick today don't you, you and your stupid mudblood girlfriends. We think your…" Snape never got to finish his sentence as James, Remus and Sirius had grabbed both of them and pinned them up against the wall.

"Never call them that. Ever. Not I think you owe the ladies your apology. Don't you?" James who said this tightened his grip around both of their necks.

"Yeah, yeah we're sorry okay." With that they were dropped and they scampered away like rats.

"Thanks. You didn't need to defend us you know?" Lily said quietly, slightly embarrassed. The boys clearly liked the girls enough to defend their honour.

"Yeah those guys are such retards. I mean I'm not even muggleborn. But they are wring calling anyone that name so thanks." Tasha said.

The boys just grunted trying to be macho. They didn't want to show emotion and Peter was embarrassed because he hadn't helped.

They went onto dinner and they talked as if they were friends. The girls knew why they were doing this. The pact. But the boys were some what thrown by the girl's strange behaviour. But they didn't complain. Instead they inquired about the quidditch tryouts coming up.

Two of them were on the team. James being seeker and captain, Sirius was a beater, Remus didn't play because he didn't like quidditch all that much and Peter didn't like heights.

Tasha and Lily wanted to be on the team but Charlie didn't.

"What positions do you play?" James asked.

"Well I play beater and Lily play chaser." Tasha answered.

"That's going to be a problem then. We only have two openings. Tasha your fine we have a beater space but Lily we only have an opening as a keeper. Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe with a bit more practice I can try out for keeper. Will you help?" Looking at James, Sirius and Tasha. "I really want to be on the team. I don't care what position."

"Yeah sure we'll help you. You'll have a good chance there isn't that much choice for keeper. Not many people have signed up for tryouts." James said.

"Yeah? That's great." Lily said.

Dinner was soon over and they headed to bed. They got into bed and they were just talking when Lily of all people said,

"You know the marauders aren't as bad as I thought." She yawned and fell asleep with her friend's smiling. They knew she would say that.

The next few weeks past by. The girls became friends with the marauders. The tryouts were coming up and Lily was practising non-stop with her new friends. Also coming up was the big prank they had to pull. It was Remus and Charlie mostly who were making the potion, as they didn't play quidditch.

They got on really well and Lily and Tasha suspected that there might be more going on than meets the eye. But they didn't ask, as Charlie is really shy about those things.

One weekend near to November Lily wanted to go out and practise. Tasha wanted a lie in so Lily went in search of the boys. James was about but Sirius wasn't.

"Hey James are you up for some quidditch practise?" lily asked.

"Yeah sure I'll just get my broom. Wait a minute." James soon returned with his broom and with Sirius coming behind him with his broom as well.

"Sirius is coming too." James said. Lily didn't know why but she was kind of disappointed that she didn't have James all to herself. She guessed it was because she liked him as a friend. She downright refused to think it was because she him more than a friend. She had only just come to think it was okay as friends never mind any more.

Sirius walked on ahead of them. When they walked down to the quidditch pitch.

"I hope you don't mind Sirius coming. He invited himself." James said smiling.

"No… why would I mind." Lily said nervously as if he had read her mind.

They began to practise. Lily had trouble when it came to blocking the left hoop so they concentrated on that. Sirius and James played chasers and they threw the ball at her to save. She was getting better and better at it when it started getting cold and clouds were drifting over them. They decided to go in but they just had to put the balls away.

"It's okay Sirius me and lily have got the balls." James said as he and lily carried them away. They headed for the changing rooms where the balls were kept and they put them in the locker. They were just walking through the pitch and out when rain started pouring heavily from the sky.

They ran back quickly to the shelter of the changing rooms it looks like they were stranded until it stopped.

(Hope you liked my new chapter. I try to keep them coming as soon as possible. I really hope you like it. I left it on a bit of a cliffy so you will have to see what happens.)

Greengrl xoxoxoxo


	4. Eaves Dropping Gets You Everywhere

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Notes**: New chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews.

**maraudersprincess**: Here is the udate you wanted. Hope its worth it.

**SumeR's Girl**: I know what you mean about the grammar but this story is pre written so I'm not actually writing it as I post it. I hope the grammar isn't too bad. I have changed bits of it adding to it and stuff but I haven't really found anything too wrong in the story I already had. I'm sorry if it isn't. Glad you still reading it though. Thanks.

**Joannaday28: **I'm glad you've been reading my story. I'm glad you like it.

**Angel-dolphin1**: Thanks for your really nice review. I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter Four: Eaves Dropping Gets You Everywhere**

They walked in and sat on the benches. They were both kind of uncomfortable with each other especially as they were alone. James because he had had a crush on Lily and Lily because she knew about it and because of course her new hidden feelings which she still wasn't sure about. They sat in silence for a while then broke it by James randomly saying,

"You know lily I'm really glad we're all friends now."

"Me too James." Lily said.

"Look Lily," He said scooting closer to her, "You know I really like you and I was just wondering is there ever a chance that we could…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence she knew he was asking her out. She didn't say anything though. So instead of speaking she just picked up his hand and they walked back up to school as the rain had stopped a few minutes ago. Hand in hand. Words weren't needed.

They walked up to the common room and when they walked in they knew something had happened while they had been away. Charlie and Tasha squealed when she walked in and they ran over to her.

"Guess what?" Tasha said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"No guess."

"No tell me!"

"Guess!"

"Tell me!"

"No! Guess!"

"For god sake you children. We're having a ball. Dumbledore is letting us have a Christmas ball." Charlie said ending the argument.

"Wow! That sounds good. Nothing ever goes on at school. Come on we can plan what we're wearing. It is muggle wear right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't wear those robes I always look so stupid. Come on." And they all ran up to their dorm'.

The boys were all sitting and standing there in the common room looking baffled at the girls behavious.

"Girls!" they all said simultaneously.

"They will forever be a mystery to me. Why would they get excited about that? They made it sound so great you'd think they were going to win a million galleons. "

The girls were upstairs talking about the ball. They were all really excited then a thought crossed their minds, they would need dates.

"Well. You'd go with James right lily I mean he's going to ask you. We all know he likes you. " Tasha said outright.

"You know he likes me. I didn't know. Well I had a little idea but I wasn't sure. Yeah I guess I would go with him if he asked me. But I don't want to string him along I don't know if I like him. But I think I will say yes if he asks me. We were just talking down by the quiddich fields and I think he was going to ask me out. But I kind of stopped him and we walked up but we had a moment. It was strange. But I don't think it meant anything. He didn't try to ask me again so I guess he wasn't going to. So Charlie you'll go with your Ravenclaw lover boy Sam won't you?" Lily said changing the subject away from her and James. It worked.

"No. We broke up. I dumped him. I like someone else. He was really nice about it though. But I think I am still going to have a date for the ball." When Charlie said this she blushed.

"Okay girl. Spill." Tasha said jumping on Charlie's bed, Lily followed suit.

"Well I've been working with Remus and I think he's going to ask me out. He was going to ask me something the other day but he got sick and had to go to the hospital wing and I didn't see him because he stayed the night. But he did as me to Hogsmeade on the next visit. But he made it sound like we were friends but I don't think friends take each other to Hogsmeade without it meaning more so I think he might like me a bit." She said all this in a rush then hid her red face under her pillow waiting for her friend's reaction.

"That's great Charlie don't worry. We think that's great don't we Lil's. I bet he does like you, you're so perfect for each other." Tasha said.

"Yeah that is really good. I hope he does ask you then I won't be alone with James all the time if he asks me. Not assuming he will or anything." Lily said.

"Hey! What about me? I don't want to be left all on my lonesome. I've got to get a date now. How about Sirius I mean he is good looking even if he knows it? Depending on whether he will actually go with me though. He has a host of fans that follow him round. He might go with one of them."

"Yeah go with him if he asks you. Then we'll be a triple date." Lily said. Charlie suddenly laughed.

"Hey girls the boys haven't even asked us yet. Maybe we should plan these things after the actually ask us out." At this the door burst open and the boys fell into a heap in the doorway. The boys had obviously been listening through the door. They all had big grins on their faces as they got up and dusted themselves off. The girls all looked horrified and turned bright red with embarrassment and anger. They had heard what they were saying.

"How did you get up here?" Tasha said croosly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh we have our ways." Sirius said winking. The boys walked in and sat on Charlie's bed with them. They all had stupid grins on their faces.

"So what were you talking about?" James asked cheekily.

"Shut up. Are you guys going to ask us or not because we'll say yes. You know that cause you eaves dropped on our conversation. So ask already and leave us in peace.

"Maybe we don't want to." James said cheekily. Lily hit him with Charlie's pillow and he then looked at the boys.

Then they all said at once, "Will you go to the ball with me?" They said this in a big rush.

"No sorry I don't feel like it." Lily said. This was James' turn to hit her over the head.

"Fine I'll go with you. But as friends.""Fine that's all I want." James said, then added, "For now."

The other girls had already accepted and were grinning their heads off.

The boys got up and all leaned over to the girls that they asked gave them a quick peck on the cheek then left.

"Well that went well." Said Tasha laughing.

"Yeah, I going to bed now. I am tired from all this." Lily said and she went and got into her pyjamas. Her friends did the same and they all got into bed.

Five minutes later they all sat up at the same time and looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tasha said.

"Prank the marauders?" Lily said.

"Great minds think alike." Charlie added.

They got up and they started filling a whole load of muggle balloons with water using magic and went up to their dorm'. They waited outside the door giggling.

"On the count of three … one … two …THREE!" And they ran in and they pelted the boys with water balloons. But the boys were never unprepared, they had seen the girls coming on the Marauders map and they waited with their own stash of balloons. It ended up in a full-scale water fight. Everyone was soaked and they were laughing their asses off about it.

"Enough." James finally said when the balloons ran out. He collapsed on his bed with everyone else. Ad they all caught their breath. They sat and talked for ages and eventually when Charlie fell asleep they realised how late it was and Remus carried Charlie upstairs and the other girls followed. Well almost. Lily waited behind and went over to James. He was lying on his bed.

"Thanks for inviting me to the ball. I'm glad it was you who asked me." And before he could say anything she lay a soft and tender kiss on his lips as an extra thank you. He wanted to get into the kiss a bit more but she pulled away.

"You could maybe see something in that. Night." Then she smiled and walked away leaving James speechless but happy. He lay there smug as can be till he fell asleep.


	5. Dress Shopping

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters and the story line, which I made up.

**Author's Notes**: Happy New Year! Hope you all had good fun. I did. Hope you like the new chapter please review once you've read it I really want to know what you think.

**Mooncraters**: Thanks for your three great reviews I'm so glad you like my story. I wasn't sure people would like it. But I think it's nice and simple which people want sometimes instead of a really complicated story mine is easy to read. Glad you like it hope you like the new chapter.

**Chapter Two: Dress Shopping**

When the holidays drew nearer it meant the ball was drawing nearer too. They were all of course staying over the holidays because of the ball and they were all really excited. The Hogsmeade trip that Remus had invited Charlie to was tomorrow Saturday and the girls were all going to get their dresses then meet the boys in the Hogshead.

Saturday came and they all awoke to realise they had slept in so boys and girls alike rushed to get ready. They ran down the stairs and bumped into each other. All of them laughed and they walked downstairs together. They all took the carriages to Hogsmeade and when they got there the girls and boys all split up. The girls all headed for the clothing shops and the boys all headed the Zonko's joke shop. The girls were excited they were all bubbly and giggly.

They entered the first shop. They weren't really sure what they looking for but it had to be formal, so that meant to the floor gowns. A lady approached them and they all got served. They tried assorted dresses and only Charlie was successful she found the perfect dress for her. It was baby pink strapless dress. It fitted perfectly and she looked amazing. She bought matching shoes and a tiny little clutch bag and she was beaming and completely broke by the time she left the shop. But they didn't stop because Tasha and lily were still looking. They past a shop that looked like it was closed but when they looked closer they realised that it was just dark inside and they walked in. Tasha smiled. It was the perfect shop for her. All the clothes were gothic and black and she looked for a dress and she found a great black dress it wasn't as gothic as it wasn't what she usually wore but she looked amazing in it. She bought a little black bag with gold feathers from a phoenix on it and she got matching gold shoes.

By this time lily was starting to panic, they were running out of time to get her dress. But there was one last shop and they entered praying there was a dress in here.

When they went in a bell rang above the door and an elderly lady greeted them. She smiled and asked them what they were looking for. They explained and they pointed to Lily. She beamed and said quickly to wait here for a minute. She didn't return quickly and they began to think she wasn't coming but they she suddenly bustled through with a big dress holder. She told lily to go to the changing room.

Lily was very unsure how many eighty year old women do you know with fashion sense? It was probably going to be horrid but Lily was polite as always and followed the lady into the stall. She was left alone and opened the package and inside was the most gorgeous dress you have ever seen. It was green but the type of green is unexplainable it wasn't dark it was exactly the same colour of lily's eyes. It contrasted her eyes perfectly she quickly took it off the hanger and tried it on. It was amazing. It wasn't like the others being strapless it had them and they were thin and they went over your back to show a completely backless dress that went right down to your waist. The front was high and showed no cleavage but because of the back being so revealing it made her feel very sexy. She opened the curtain and said to her friends,

"Well that was easy I'm having this one. Let's go meet the boys."

Lily paid for her dress along with a handbag and matching shoes. The lady selling it looked so pleased. She was almost as pleased as lily was. They all left the shop happy and walked in to the pub. The boys were already sitting there drinking butter beers but when they came Sirius went to the bar to get them some as well.

"Here I'll get some chairs for you." Remus offered about to get up.

"No need you can be my chair," Charlie giggled and sat on Remus' lap. Her and Remus were officially a couple now and they certainly acted like it. Lily copied suit and she pecked James on the cheek. She was still waiting for an officially asking out but she knew he would eventually. And Tasha and Sirius just seemed to be getting along really well too. When Sirius returned Tasha was sitting down beside him and they started talking straight away and didn't stop.

Everybody was very relaxed and they sat in there for ages talking and laughing until they finally had to make their way back up to the castle. Everybody grabbed all their stuff and walked towards where the carriages were waiting to take them back to Hogwarts.


	6. Finally

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters and the story line, which I made up.

**Author's Notes**: New chapter, which I think you should like. I'm worried this story is getting way too predictable but this is only my first try. The next story I do should hopefully be a bit more original.

**Mooncraters**: Thanks for reviewing my story, I would love to be a beta reader though I'm not sure what it is. The email you sent me said jperhar so I'm not really sure what comes after it. If you could send me it again that would be great. Thanks for reading my story.

**SumeR's Girl: **Thanks for your great review. I know what you mean about going out and buying a prom dress. I live in England so we don't have proms but I would so love it if we did. I love the whole idea of it. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Six: Finally

They all clambered in and then there wasn't enough room so lily and James offered to take a carriage on their own. At this all their friends went,

"OOOOOOOOOOOH ER!" And James just told them to shut up and they went to find another carriage. They got in and sat down. James smiled nervously.

He was shy lily realised. Not the macho man he always pretended to be. She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Lil's?" James enquired.

"Uh huh?" Lily replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said his voice not changing a bit, as if the conversation hadn't just taken a sudden turn. Lily turned towards him and smiled, in answer to his question she just gave give a really soft kiss.

He was so pleased that he started to make the kiss a bit more passionate and he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed he down her neck when she started giggling.

"It tickles." Lily said. "Look we're here." They had just pulled up to Hogwarts.

"Let's stay in here forever." James replied holding onto Lily.

"Come on silly. What about food." She said.

"Good point. Come on I'm hungry." She laughed. He was always hungry. She followed out of the carriage and walked hand in hand up the grounds towards Hogwarts.

Everything at the moment was so loved up. The holidays were about to begin. They had decided to take their time with their huge prank. They would do it on New Year's eve. So to bring in the New Year with a big bang.

The last lesson on the last day of term was potions and because the potions teacher professor Nigglewick was so easy going he let them sit back and relax in his lesson and he also let them off early. They were so happy. They loved potions (ironic I know) but they still ran out of the lesson at the end.

They were having a party tonight. Marauder style. The marauders were bringing in the grub and drinks and they were supplying the music. They had found a special magical device that lets muggle music be played in hogwarts and they were using it to supply the tunes tonight.

The girls had decked out the common room with banners from Quidditch matches and everything was ready and when everyone arrived the party really started. Everyone danced and of course all the couples started pairing off towards the end of the night.

Lily and James danced the night away. They were still dancing at three in the morning and by then they were pretty tired. They tried to clear up a bit but they were totally shattered Lily went up to her dorm' but some Ravenclaws had got wrecked and camped out in her bed.

She wasn't in the mood to clear them out so she went up the boys' dorm staircase and she walked straight in. The other boys were already asleep. She giggle when she saw Charlie and Remus fully clothes on his bed both snoring in time and then she saw James's bed and she saw he had managed to take his shirt off. She blushed; she was embarrassed she felt like she was a pervert. But she was too tired too care. She put covers over James and climbed in next to him. She fell right asleep.

_(Thanks for reading the next chapter will be up after I get a few reviews.)_


	7. Getting Ready

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in my story associated with J.K. Rowling's books. I only own the plot andcharacters i made up in this story.

****

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter is okay. I have been told by one of my reviewers that my last chapter was a bit brief in the story line and I could have gone into it a lot more. I totally agree and thank my reviewer. They were totally right. my last chapter, the way it was written, was completely awful, in my opinion. I wrote this story a year ago and in a year the way I write has changed a lot. I am aware this story is quite predictable and can be just stupid and tacky at some times. But that was kind of the point when i wrote it. It was the sort of story i was reading at the time. So I hope that kind of explains it. Thanks for to everyone for reading. I got so many reviews on the last chapter compared to before so thanks to all my new readers and especially thanks to all my old readers.

Thanks to **the queen of whatever, greenbandnerd, joannaday28, angel dolphin1 and sumeR's Girl.**

**sumeR'sGirl:**They're song is Angels by Robbie Williams. I hope that makes up for not mentioning it in my story.

When she woke up she had such a splitting headache. She felt ruff. She rolled over and came nose to nose with James, then she remembered the night before. He wasn't awake and Lily thought how cute he looked when he was asleep. He didn't snore or dribble or anything. He started to wake up and Lily smiled at him when he woke up. But she didn't get the right reaction.

"LILY! What are you doing here! What did we do? What? How? When? Oh my god!" He tried to get out of bed but he got caught in the sheets. And so he fell right on his ass on the floor.

"Hey man do me a favour?" Sirius groaned from his bed.

"What?" James groaned back.

"Shut the hell up. " James looked upset.

"Lily what are you doing here?"

"James calm down. We didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking. Some body crashed in my bed last night so I just slept here. Noting else. Okay?""

"Okay. God. My ass really hurts."

They spent the whole day clearing up. The common room was a mess. They had to fix furniture, clean carpets and sadly clear up sick, but they had magic so they were okay.

The week was great for them. The quidditch tryouts were held and lily did her very best and so did Tasha and of course they got the places they wanted easily but Lily suspected that her boyfriend being the captain had a lot to do with it. For the rest of the week they relaxed and just chilled out.

And just as Christmas Eve was coming up it snowed and they spent most days having snow fights, Christmas Eve was the day of the party and they spent the morning having a snow fight. The boys won of course. But the girls had had enough so they gave in and said they were going back up to the castle to get ready.

"What? There is like five hours until the ball. Why do you need that long?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ah Sirius you will never understand the mysteries of being a woman." Lily sighed. She and her friends then walked back up to the castle.

They had a strict regime as to what they were going to hair. First they had fruit face packs and then they moisturised, exfoliated, plucked, and waxed them selves. Then they washed their hair with special hair solution you can buy in any magical beauty store. Then they dried their hair and straightened in then they all went and started on their separate styles.

Tasha went for the gothic look so she wore black nail polish on her fingers and toes. The she did her make up with black kohl and eyeliner, and she wore black lipstick. She wore her hair down straight and her black hair looked great as she had dyed it again. Like usual she looked like a dark angel and she looked especially good now that she had all the dress and shoes on she looked amazing.

Charlie went for the understated looked with what she wore she wore pale pink nail polish and she matched in to her make up. Her face was made up with pink eye shadow and a tiny bit of blush. She wore pink lip-gloss. Her hair which was fairly long and she decided to go for having her down straight as well but a one single plait down the middle of her hair. She looked really sweet but she looked really amazing.

Lily had been looking forward to this ball so much. To have the chance to show James her amazing dress. She did all her make up perfectly like her friends she wore a bit of green eye shadow to bring out the colour of her eyes and she wore some blusher as well. She had her nails painted dark green. Everything matched perfectly. Her hair, which was usually straight, was curled and it looked great.

Lily and her friends timed everything perfectly they were ready just on time. They were all extremely excited. They didn't want to go down straight away. First they wanted to calm down a but before going out. They wanted to give off an air of coolness. They all calmed down and then they left the dorm'.


	8. Night Time Visits

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get a new chapter up.Hope you like. Thanks for reading.

Visits

The boys were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Of course although they were waiting for them they had their backs to them so they didn't see them straight away.

All the boys were wearing their tuxes. Even peter even though he didn't have a date. The boys that had dates though looked gorgeous. They all had shaved and their hair was neat although James' was still fairly messy. But lily still thought he looked hot.

They girls wanted to catch the boy's attention so Tasha gently cleared her throat. They turned and grinned. They walked up to their dates and took their arms. They all thought the girls were beautiful and they all wanted to have a quiet moment to themselves so each couple walked separately

"Lily you look… you look," he cleared his throat. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Lily was so pleased. She blushed with happiness,

"Thanks James. You look really handsome." And she kissed him on the cheek. They walked hand in hand down towards the hall. When they entered they were so shocked. The decoration was awesome. The ceiling, which always looked like the outside sky, was snowing and when the snow fell it didn't; and on you but it disappeared just before it touched you. It was magical. All the walls were covered with real ice and there were sculptures everywhere of mythical creatures in ice.

Lily particularly likes one of a rising phoenix. They walked towards a table and sat down with all their friends. They music suddenly stopped and everyone waited for the entertainment to start. They had got a DJ and he played all their favourite muggle music. They danced until their feet hurt. And then they danced some more. They didn't want the night to stop it went on through the night and everyone danced with each other the boys thought it was really funny when the girls all started dancing to the cha-cha slide because they knew al the moves and they were laughing through the whole thing. They had so much fun. Everyone did.

And finally when the night started to end James asked lily if she wanted to go outside for a walk. She accepted and they walked out the main doors and into the grounds. Everything had been decorated so there was a garden and benches and fountains had been put out. It looked really different but nice. They walked and they went down towards the lake. It was really cold out so lily was cold and James gave her his jacket. She was really pleased. She loved all the romantic old-fashioned stuff like this. And James was being the perfect gentleman. He held her hand and they talked quietly about nothing in particular. James wanted to say something but he couldn't quite say it out loud. He wanted to so badly. And he decided to just bight the bullet and do it.

"Lily?" he asked timidly.

"Yes." She said in this dreamy kind of voice.

"I really love you, you know." Just like that he said. He couldn't quite believe it himself. He just blurted it out.

When Lily heard this she took a sharp intake of breath. No one apart from her parents had ever said that to her. And they had to. She was so shocked. She was pleased though and so to make sure James knew how she felt and she tilted her head towards him and she kissed him slowly and carefully. She pulled away though.

"I love you too James. I truly do." She wanted to kiss him forever but she was cold so they headed up to the castle they walked back to the common room and Lily told James that she wanted to change as she was uncomfortable in her dress and that she'd meet him in his dorm'.

She went upstairs and got changed she put on a little strap top and hot pants which she wore t bed usually. When she was walking out she heard giggling noises coming from Charlie bed and a deep voice laughed as well. She didn't want to disturb them so she went to find James. She walked upstairs and knocked on the door but no one answered so she just walked in.

She blushed when she James was changing too and stood there in just his boxers. His body was very toned from all the quidditch and lily didn't hide the fact that she was looking at his body he smiled when he saw and didn't rush to pull a T-shirt on. He was too now in his pyjamas and they both kind of revealed so they sat on his bed and just talked for a while. Lily wasn't in any rush to do anything and she liked just being there with him.

(I will post again once I have some reviews. xxxx)


	9. Christmas

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Author's Notes**: I haven't posted in ages but its finished and I have started a new story so I am getting this one out the way. So there going to be a few chapters and then its finished. Thanks to my few reviewers.

**Chapter Nine: Christmas**

"Where is Tasha and Sirius?" Lily asked realising that Charlie was the only ones in her dorm' and that Sirius wasn't in here so they must be somewhere together. Lily kind of got this look on her face aand looked worried for her friend.

"Don't worry I have no doubt that Tasha can hold off the 'sex crazed' Sirius if she needs to." James joked. Lily giggled and snuggled up to James.

"But can I hold off the sex crazed James?" She asked her face now serious.

"Do you want to?" he asked slightly cheekily.

"I'm not sure. I love you James I really do but I have old-fashioned values. And I know you will think I'm a total loser but I always imagined being married when I ... you know. Are you really put off now?"

"Lily you are amazing. Do you really think I would dump you over something like that?" James smiled at Lily. " We can still kiss though right?"

"Oh yeah that I can do." And with that she planted her lips straight on his and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked but soon enjoyed it and they continued into the night until they finally fell sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning was Christmas day and Lily was the first to wake up.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" James jumped up as if he hadn't been asleep. Ran out of the room. And then a minute later he ran back in and looked at lily.

"Morning honey." Kissed her and then ran out again. She heard him yell to here to hurry up and come down.

When she came down all her friends were there opening their presents together. She had to laugh because James and Sirius hadn't ever changed and they were still like little kids. They ripped the rapping the paper of all their presents and were so excited. I was kind of sweet.

"Come on lily. Come open your presents." Tasha called. Her and Sirius had obviously come back in the night. She looked very tired but happy. They all opened their presents together and then went down to dinner and filled themselves with turkey and all the Christmas goodies that come with it. They were so tired by the end of the day that they couldn't be happier to just fall asleep in front of the fire.

After Christmas was over. They had to get down to work. They had the big prank coming in less than a week and the potion was ready and they just had to make a master plan. It had to be cunning and go flawlessly. But it won't be revealed until later.

New Years eve was being celebrated with a feast and all the pupils were putting on shows for the teachers. It was going to be a show that no one forgets.


	10. Swapping Lives

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Chapter Ten: Swapping Lives**

New years eve came and everyone was really excited. They had all got parts to play.

The beginning of the show began with just some Steps wannabes strutting their stuff on the stage looking like total prats. Then the girls went on. They were singing and they had decided to sing their favourite song maroon five, this love.

This was part one of the plan, distraction. The boys were spread out around the castle. Peter and James were watching the teachers making sure they took the potion and Sirius and Remus were in the kitchens they had to put the potion in the teacher's drink. They had to distract the elves though and this was a hard job.

But James did a great job when suddenly just as they were about to send all the food and drink up he went,

"Wow I'm hungry I really fancy, a full cooked breakfast and some sandwiches and I wouldn't mind a chicken dinner and do you know what would be great an entire tray of puddings of every kind. I'm a bit peckish so that would just do the trick." The elves suddenly went mad. They rushed around doing all of James' orders, as they were unable under their own self-discipline to disobey an order of food.

Whilst all this was going on Remus had put the potion in the jug and then nodded to James and James took out his mirror communicator and said called Sirius. He told him they had done it. And Sirius had to check to see if the teachers drank it.

"Yeah mate they just drank it ready?"

"Yeah."

At this point all the girls stopped singing and a bright light flashed and all the marauders and their girlfriends switched bodies with the teachers of their choice. They all blinked and looked around they were no longer on the stage but sitting on the head table. The teachers table.

They all had chosen their teachers and here's what they chose:

James is Dumbledore the headmaster. He chose it first and Sirius was really bummed because he had wanted to be it.

Lily is professor Mcgonnogal the transfiguration teacher.

Sirius is the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Logan.

Remus is the Magical Creatures teacher, professor Antrix.

Charlie is the charms teacher, Professor Heavens.

Tasha always liked seeing the future and she chose to be the Divination teacher, Professor Fatherin.

Peter had chosen to be the potions teacher, no idea why but he did, and his name was professor Tawquin.

They all had their places and they all wanted to use them for serious purposes and work hard.

Yeah right! The first thing they did was go up to Dumbledore's office they knew the password because the Marauders were forever getting into trouble. They all wanted to do different things. They had already seen their selves as the teachers had taken over their bodies and they were acting as they had when they were teenagers. They were very shocked to see that Dumbledore / James had got up and performed for the feast and they all greatly enjoyed it.

They only had one day of fun so they had decided to make the most of it. Their first act of mischief was that they made up some new rules. They had particularly always hated the one saying that there were no spells to be cast in the school corridors so they changed it. And Sirius and Remus went away to cause mayhem in the corridors.

The last they were heard of was that they had changed Snape into a bottle of shampoo. According to them it was a type of therapy. If they made him into shampoo maybe he might start using it once in a while. So far that was about that harshest thing they had done.

The rest had all been a fun thing like instead of having it snow in the hall they had changed it to floating bubbles everywhere. And they had also slipped a few people some love potions in their drinks so a lot of people were crying out their undying love for someone. The school was in mayhem. The loved it. The girls decided to have a bit of girlie fun and they hijacked Filch the evil care takers office and decked it out in girlie stuff like pink fluffy toys and other things that would make most boys want to be physically sick.

They had such fun doing it and when the boys saw it they laughed non-stop for about an hour. The fun came coming but eventually the potion started to ware off and they had t change the school back to it's usual (and in their opinion boring) back to normal. The pink office went back to usual and all the love potions wore off so pretty much everything went back to normal.

Finally when the potion finally wore off they were the only ones aware of the madness that had just gone on. But that's how they wanted it.

They only thought they had got busted when Filch called them his office to talk. They all stood there trying their best not to look guilty. But this was the hardest task of all because it went down the line of teenagers, they each nudged the person beside them and look towards the shelf behind where Filch was standing.

It was one of the pink feather boas that they had draped over the classroom. They all tried not to laugh but their shoulders started shaking. They had to hide it though so they thought sad thoughts. Filch saw though and became even more suspicious.

"You kids. Your suspicious, you know that! I know you did something and it's only a matter of time before I know what it is. And don't you think I won't be there waiting to punish you when I do find it. I have my chains ready. Go on. You can get out now." And they left still laughing. When they got outside they burst out laughing.

"Did you here him?" Sirius said catching his breath from laughing, "My chains are waiting. I bet they are. He's just a kinky old perv if you ask me." At this they all fell on the ground they were all laughing so hard.


	11. Rumours

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Chapter Eleven: Rumours**

After the after math of their prank everything was great for them. All the teachers were confused. Even Dumbledore had a slightly confused gaze though he may know he usually knows everything. Times after that were always fun like that. Then there was this one night when they had snuck out the castle and they were messing around in the grounds.

They had finally got back to the castle and lily was in one of her 'lovey dovey moods' with James and she slept in his bed. No hanky panky mind but that's when the rumours started.

"Did you hear about Lily and James? Yeah I mean I always thought they would Lily was always a slag."

"God James told everyone that he was only going out with her for a joke."

"I heard that he just wanted her for sex."

"I heard she was pregnant and he was going to dump her and leave her with the baby."

"Oh poor Lily."

"No it was her fault James said it was her fault cause she didn't want to use … you know. "

"God what an idiot. Poor James."

Lily was in blissful ignorance to all this though as she had slept right through past midday. And when she finally got up she just strolled down to the common room happy as can be. She only realised something was up when she saw Tasha and Charlie. They were sitting in a corner whispering and looking upset. When they turned and saw her they looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Hi girls. How's it going?"

"Um … okay. I guess." Tasha answered.

"I'm starving can we go get some lunch or something? I mean I missed breakfast." Lily asked. Her friends looked at each other in this way and Lily was suspicious.

"Um … no Lil's we just ate I don't think we should…" Charlie began.

"Oh come on I'll be quick." And then lily dragged them downstairs to eat.

As they walked lily got some pretty bad glares. She also noticed they were all from girls mostly. Then eventually one came up to her backed by another group of girls.

"God lily we heard what you did to James. I mean could you be any more of a loser?" She glared at Lily.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to James." Lily was confused.

"Yeah whatever. We have heard everything you have done one of James told us everything. We think you're a top class bich and you should leave poor James alone whether your pregnant or not." Then she stomped off.

Lily was so shocked that she just ignored it and when she walked into the main hall she couldn't ignore it anymore. Everyone was staring at her some in anger some in pure hatred and some in just disgust. Lily felt like dirt even though it was all lies.

More people had come up telling her their version of what they thought was the truth and telling her what a terrible person she was. She began to get more stressed. Could James have really told them all of this. He wouldn't lie. He had said he loved her. But then she had said no to sex. Maybe this whole mess was because of that. She felt herself drop and she fell to the floor in a collapsed heap.

She didn't faint but she was near tears. Then she remembered something she was strong. She wouldn't let this get to her. She saw James walk in. She didn't want him to see her like this so she got up. He saw her stumble slightly and he rushed over to help her. She looked up at him.

"It's over." She whispered. He almost didn't hear her but he did. He stood back and she ran past him no one followed even her girl friends were too shocked. She ran from the from the castle she didn't want to be found. She ran to hide by the green houses.

She needed to be left alone for a while. She sat and thought and eventually began to grow cold it was quite late so she went up to hopefully sneak into her dorm' quietly. She walked through the castle and took through all the marauders secret passageways so not to bump into anyone who knew the rumours. When she entered the common room as quietly as possible all her friends were sitting there waiting for her. She was bombarded with questions and they were all asking at the same time and they all stood up and rushed over to her and she got the same feeling as before. She felt dizzy. Suddenly she blacked out.

When she woke up she was upset to find out that she was alone. No one had been to visit her. Then she remembered. She felt worse. She wanted to go. She hated hospital smells. It reminded her of when her granny had died. That smell had always stayed with her. A mixture of bacterial wash and a nasty kind of toilet smell. All in all not nice.

She let madam Pomfrey take her temperature and she said she felt okay and let her go. She traipsed up the stairs to the dorm' feeling lousy. She walked in and saw James sitting alone with a bunch of flowers in his hands watching the wall. He looked so sad but lily felt no pity for him. Not after … she didn't want to think about it. She walked straight past him up her stairs into her dorm and slammed the door. Her friends greeted her with a hug. They told her about how she hadn't been allowed visitors and that's why they weren't there. They were about to tell her something about James and she told them she didn't want to here it. They didn't mention it again although they really needed to talk to her about him.

But they didn't.


	12. Why do you keep loving me?

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Chapter Twelve: Why do you keep loving me?**

Lessons soon started again and it looked like a rough few months were ahead of them. Because Tasha and Charlie were still dating marauders they still sat with them in lessons but Lily didn't want to be near James so she sat right at the end of the row and James sensed her feelings and sat at the other end of the bench.

This was how it was for the next week. Until finally Tasha, Charlie, Sirius and Remus intervened. They wanted Lily and James back together and they needed to set lily straight. So instead of doing it the sensible way and sitting her down they did it the Marauder way and made up a plan. They even wanted James in on the plan because he actually wanted to get together with Lily.

Lily was walking down the corridor alone when she was taken from either side of her. She looked and Sirius and Remus had grabbed both her arms. She was cross. She didn't want t be in on one of their stupid jokes.

"Let me go guys. I've got stuff to do." But they persisted and dragged her to the same room they had met that day when they pulled all the pranks. They put her in the room and left her there and locked the door behind her. They called through the door,

"We're not letting you out until you sort this out Lily." Lily didn't know what they meant but then she saw she wasn't alone James was sitting in the corner quietly.

Lily was angry they had no right. Se banged on the door but it didn't open so she turned to James.

"I suppose this is your idea?" She demanded.

"Lily will you just shut up and listen for once. I need to say something and you need to listen. I did not start those stupid rumours, it was Snape. He and his greasy mates started them and those girls were lying. I would never say al those things about you. You know that." He stopped waiting for her to say something.

"James I don't care it's still over between us … its just over." She turned away from him. He looked as though he had just realised what is going on.

"You never wanted to make up did you. You knew I never started those rumours. You just wanted an excuse to brake up." His voice was growing louder and louder.

"So! So what! Maybe I knew it wasn't working even if you couldn't see. Maybe…" She stopped running out of words.

"What are you talking about it was perfect! There was nothing wrong. We were in love god dammit it Lily!" Lily hated how that sounded, we _were_ in love. But it made no difference

"Maybe that's it! We were too perfect! Nothing was ever wrong. It was going to happen eventually. It was just too perfect!"

"Lily I love you I never stopped and I never will. Why can't you just accept that? We are perfect. It's how it is. It's just … right."

He finished and sat down looking tired with fighting. She turned her back on James and looked at him. He was so sad and lonely sitting there. She collapsed on the floor like that day in the hall. She didn't pass out by she just lay there crying.

James saw and rushed over.

"Lily are you alright? What should I do? Oh god." He was scared she could see it in his face.

"James why do you keep loving me?" She asked. "I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do Lillykins. You are my sunshine." He said this grinning. Lily hugged James and the door clicked open their friends stood there grinning like idiots.

"Well our work is done here I guess." Sirius said. Lily stood up with James and they all walked back to the common room. For a while they sat and then they all headed to bed. The girls went up and got changed then sat and talked for a while.

"I need to know some things first before we go on." Lily said.

"Sure what?" Tasha said.

"Well after I blacked out what happened cause I never found out?" Lily asked.

"Well you were just lying on the floor and everyone was crowding round and then James ran up and shouted at everyone to get back. He was really angry but he looked really scared for you. He picked you up and carried you to the nurses office, we went along as well but we weren't allowed to stay the nurse wouldn't let us.

But James begged and begged but she still said no. Old witch." Charlie finished. Lily was so touched James had done that. She was tired so she said she was going to sleep but she couldn't sleep. She just lay awake thinking about what James had done.

Even after how she had treated him he still came to her rescue.


	13. Their Love

**Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

****

**Authors Note:** This chapter has sex in it, just a warning don't read if you don't want to it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Their Love**

She couldn't just lie there she got up and crept into the boys dorm'. They were all asleep so Lily quietly crept into bed with James. He woke up though and saw Lily.

"Hey." He said smiling. "Mmmm I really love waking up and seeing you. "

"Thanks. Listen James I heard about what you did when I fainted and I just wanted to give you this." She kissed him. She really loved him and she was scared of what might happen but excited at the same time. James was clearly enjoying the kiss as he started to put his hand up her top. He rested one hand on her stomach and the other was playing with the straps on her top.

He so badly wanted her and lily didn't have the will power to stop him. He lifted the top over her head and she smiled at him he was grinning too and he started kissing her again. She felt so bad but she loved every minute, screw marriage. Lily began to lift James top up when he stopped for a second.

"Lily are you sure?"

"I'm sure but I just think it's weird because I mean your best friends are like a metre away from here."

"Yeah I know. Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah come on." She put her top back on and James took her hand and led her through the castle. He took her to the corridor on the second floor and stood by a picture of a lake. He whispered, "Lily pond," into it and it turned into a door.

"This is the only place not on our map. It's only for marauders." He led her inside and inside was an entire common room. It led to a bedroom and a study and bathroom.

"It's amazing James." She took his hand then. She knew what was about to happen and she wanted it so bad. She led him to the bedroom and took off his shirt this time. She stared up at him and he lay a sweet kiss on her lips. James pulled off her top and bra and brought him over to the bed. She kissed him passionately and licked her tongue along his bottom lip he opened his mouth giving him entrance. He was on top on her and he was undoing her trousers he stroked her tummy for a second

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure James."

She reached down and undid his trousers feeling his erection already underneath his boxers. He kicked his trousers off and then unbuttoned her jeans. She felt nervous but carried on knowing she wanted this. She pulled her trousers down and let him slide her knickers down before she kicked them off her feet. He then gently pulled his boxers down. She gasped when she saw him fully naked. This was the first time she'd ever seen a naked man and her cheeks blushed red. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly teasing his tongue into her mouth. She let him and kissed him back. She tried not to jump when he rubbed his hand against her breast. She shuddered but she liked it so she carried on kissing him using her own hands to run them through his hair. He groaned obviously liking it and she smiled and ran her hands up his back. He gently moved his hands from her chest down to her butt. He was breathing heavily.

"Lily I want you so bad." Lily looked into his eyes and saw his lust for her.

"I want you too." She said and to show this she moved her hand down and gently grabbed him to show him how much. His breath got a lot faster and even though Lily was inexperienced he was still obviously enjoying what she was doing. Slowly he got up and rested his weight on his elbows he kissed her on the lips.

"Lils this being your first time it will hurt a bit okay?"

"Yeah I know," she replied. He parted her legs and leant down until the tip was resting just above her. He then pushed in and entered her. She gasped. It did hurt but as he stroked in and out the pain turned the pleasure. He carried on doing it until Lily gasping for breathe came around him. The feeling of her orgasm made James come and he pulled out collapsing on the bed next to her. They both lay there breathing lightly in each others arms until they feel asleep.


	14. Back to Reality

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Chapter fourteen: Back to Reality  
**

They woke the next morning to experience the love they had done last night again. It was amazing and passionate and neither wanted it to end. When lily woke up though the second time after they had made love James wasn't in the bed with her and his clothes were gone. Lily panicked. She got out of bed and quickly began to try and find her clothes.

"Hey, my orders. Get back in bed." James had walked in and he was holding a tray of breakfast.

"Oh James you're so sweet I thought you had gone and left me."

"I would never leave you Lily I love you." He kissed her on the lips as a hello.

She had had the most amazing night. It wasn't just a one off, she knew that. It had been passionate and James took it slow as he knew lily was scared. But it was just right. Lily was content as she sat there eating her waffles. He must have sneaked them from the kitchen, as he wouldn't risk going into the main hall. She sat there eating, grinning her head off. She couldn't stop it felt like her face had been pinned back.

"What's so funny?" James asked grinning as well.

"Nothing much," Lily replied. "Syrup kiss!" And she took him by surprise with a big sticky kiss right on his lips. He didn't complain though and pushed the waffles away so he was on top of her.

"Last night was amazing Lil's. You were amazing." He kissed her again and they started getting like last night. Lily was still naked so James ran his hand over her shoulder. Her skin was so pale and soft. She was like a doll. So delicate. He traced his hand down her bare body. She shivered and it turned him on so bad.

He wanted her again and again. They made love again. It was different this time though it was raunchy they moved from room to room making love in each. The hottest thing they did was having sex half out the window though. James had lifted Lily on to the ledge and they had had sex right there and then. This was so extreme that someone almost caught them down in the grounds but James lifted Lily up and away from the ledge and then took her back to the bed. They lay there for hours. Just being with each other. Finally James broke the moment by saying,

"Marry me?"

"What?" Lily said dreamily, she hadn't been listening just daydreaming about them.

"Nothing doesn't matter." They had to get back to normal school life so they got dressed and went to the common room. All their friends were sitting there. They looked surprised to see them but relieved because they had been missing all day.

"Mate." Sirius started. "Where have you been? You've been gone all day we had to lie to all your teachers and tell them you two were sick." James and lily obviously didn't want to tell them the truth so he blurted out.

"Oh you know mate, we sneaked out early and had a day in Hogsmeade."

"Oh ok. We all thought you were missing." Tasha said.

They chatted as usually but no one seemed to notice how close Lily and James were. She was sitting on his lap while they shared a chair. She rested her head on his chest and his head rested on top of hers. They were almost entwined. She held his hand and every so often he would tickle her palm and made her hand tingle she felt so close to him and loved every moment.

Eventually it got late and as it was a school night they went up to bed. The girls headed up and Lily sat on her bed, smiled and sighed loudly.

"I knew it." Tasha exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you." She told Charlie.

"So what did you really do last night? Don't think we didn't know you snuck out." Charlie said.

"James and I we…" She blushed this was ver intimate details and she was very shy about these things.

"Lily did you and James have sex?" Tasha said this slowly, like Lily was a small child and without a glimpse of embarrassment.

"Yeah." Lily said giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Thank god, I thought you never would." Tasha said.

"Yeah me and Tasha did it with Sirius and Remus ages ago. Wow we sound like right slappers." Charlie laughed at this and Tasha threw a pillow at her.

"Really? You already have? Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asked.

"'Cause we don't make such a big deal about these thing. I'm really happy for you Lily." Charlie said.

"So what was it like?" Tasha asked crudely. "What James good in the sack?"

"Tasha!" Lily laughed. "That's for me to know. But I will tell you that it was nice."

"Just nice? God Sirius and me are like wild animals. It's amazing. We go all night." Tasha giggled at this and the Lily and Charlie giggled as well. Tasha never seemed to be shy about these things. But Charlie never mentioned her and Remus and didn't plan to. She was very different to Tasha Charlie was very shy.

"Hey girls?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"Do you fancy a night time trip to the kitchens? I'm starving." Tasha

said.

"Yeah. Okay." They said. So they all clad in their ridiculously skimpylittle pyjamas sneaked down to the kitchens. The house elves however got a bit carried away when they turned up and they handed themenough food to feed a small army. And they knew exactly what to dowith it. They only knew four people with big enough appetites. Theyknew the marauders wouldn't be asleep yet because they were always up planning more pranks to pull. So when they quietly tip toed up the stairs they weren't surprised to here them talking inside. They openedthe door in a rush with all they food and yelled,

"Surprise!" They boys jumped about a mile in the air and all the girls laughed. They walked in and said,

"You wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" Lily asked. They all had piles of foods and dropped it on the floor. The boys expressions suddenly changed from surprise to glee.

" Wow you really can read my mind can't you?" James said to Lily kissing her on the lips. Sirius just said,

"Wow I love you." And then he stuck into the food. Remus stayed back and asked them why they had done this.

"Well we just randomly went and got some food also here we are coming to feed our favourite guys."

"Wow I love you," James said just like Sirius had, and kissed Lily on the lips then him and the Marauders went for the food like wild animals.It was a frenzy by the end they had left nothing.

They had all been acting like this for a while now. In a haze of doing random things. All of them being in love had made their group come together because they all had something in common.

There was only one problem. Peter, slowly he became bitter towards his friends. Always happy, liked even if they do something wrong. He didn't like it, he had no one, James had Lily Sirius had Tasha, Remus and Charlie, all of them together in love. It almost revolted him. He began to go to other people for friendships but they weren't the types you really looked for in friends. Slytherins, the lowest of all, he was down with the worst now and would never come back.

The others knew nothing of this of course though, they were too happy, in their own worlds. They were soon brought back to earth though. Exams were soon rising for the seventh years (they are now seventh year's hope you don't mind) and they haven't revised at all. I mean all of them are clever but they still need to revise but now the time was coming closer and quicker and they had their noses in books.

They stopped talking they just sat in the common room reading, it was a funny sight, after all the fun they had had all the mad things they had done, now they were sitting reading. Big change. Exams soon arrived and they were all nervous, they all had separate wishes for the future and they all needed good results to get that.

Remus wanted to be a teacher, he had loved his time at Hogwarts so much that he didn't want it to end and he didn't plan too.

Charlie wanted to be a healer, she was a caring person and would be well suited for the job.

Tasha was very different she planned to open a shop, a shop selling magical things of power, she had always had an interest in these things.

Sirius wanted to be an Auror, like James, they couldn't be split up and this was what they both wanted, his family had originally had other plans for him being of pure blood his family was very traditional. They wanted magic only people to be for pure bloods, and they had recently become part of a new group lead by a dangerous man, his name couldn't be uttered though. They wanted Sirius to join in on the family business but he wasn't so interested. Some of his best friends were muggle born and he loved them all, he could never do that to them. Now he lived with James and his family and was happier than ever. James's Mother and Father were very nice and treated him as another son. There was more than enough room in their enormous house. Mr Potter being the minister of magic they were more than well off.

Last of all was Lily, she hadn't really decided what to do, she was always between things, she loved defence against the dark arts, so she could be an Auror.

But she just wasn't sure, she always thought she had time but time was running out and she just didn't know. But she was too busy to think a bout it. She had barely revised half of her work yet.

The day of the exams came and they all joined in the common room to go down to their first one. They all had the same lessons as they all took the same subjects. The first exam was defence against the dark arts. When led into the main hall by the teacher in charge of this exam they were greeted by the panal of examiners.

You would expect them to be scary and judging but they in fact looked like somebody grand parents. They were all well over seventy and looked as if they would creak when they moved. They smiled at the incoming pupils and they beckoned them to sit down. One by one they were asked up to do then physical test.

Sirius was first to go up as his name was Black and first in the alphabet. He didn't look nervous at all though. He never did, he always had this cool exterior that made him look as though nothing could faze him. Tasha was the same. That's probably why they are so good together. He strolled up to the main table and stared at the examiners defiantly as though to say, anything you can throw at me I can take.

They led him away into a back room to take his exam.


	15. End of and Era

**"Why do you keep loving me?"**

****

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling wrote the books not me. I don't own anything. Except the characters I made up.

**Chapter fifteen: End of an Era  
**

(This part is in Sirius' point of view).

I've never been in this room. It leads off the main hall but I'd never noticed it. When we walked into it I was shocked to see it was empty. They just stood there and watched me.

The eventually talked after consulting their papers for a very long time. It was the regal looking gentleman that spoke. He said,

"We will give you a series of challenges that you must complete. The first will be the spell round. If you have any questions voice them now before we start."

I shook his head in answer and the examiners stood in a line in front of me. I readied himself with my wand.

They all at once started to throw spells at me. I dodged a jelly legs curse and narrowly missed being knocked out by a body bind I then deflected a expellaramus curse and also another which was a freeze spell. I had to do this for a timed amount until they stopped. At the end the examiners lightly clapped.

" Well done Mr Black, a very admiral performance." One of the female examiners said. I was proud of my effort and walked in the direction of the door they had just beckoned me to. I walked out and found myself in the entrance and there was Dumbledore waiting to greet me.

"Hello sir. I didn't expect to see you here. Did you want to see me."

"Yes, yes, you and many others. I am just here to see how you are getting on. Do you think your exam went well?" He asked me.

I replied with,

"Yes sir. I did great. Didn't miss one."

"Good, good that's what I want to here."

The others followed and soon we were all heading back to the common room. That was our only exam today, it would be one a day till the end of school. Happy days!

(Back to Lily)

I totally rocked in my exams I think I did anyway. It's the last day of school and I'm so sad. I feel like my heart will burst, all these things are bursting inside me. Questions like, where will I go? What will I do? How will I manage on my own? These things started bothering me.

I wanted to be alone. I strolled down to the lake and sat and watch the ripples in the water. It soothed me but this wasn't for long I was joined by someone. They sat beside me and pulled me into their lap.

"James how did you find me?" I asked smiling slightly.

"I always know where you are Lil's." I rested my head on his shoulder and just stopped thinking. He obviously hadn't though because he suddenly said,

"What do you want to do when you leave Lily?"

"I don't know, probably work for the ministry, I would quite like to do some Auror training."

"Well, that's like me I want to be a Auror as well. But Lily what about us? We're going to stay together right?" He said his voice cracking.

" Of course James. Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Good, then you won't mind me asking you to move in with me in our new house in London." He said.

"What? Oh James, I would love to. But how would you get a house, I mean neither of us have any money."

"Ah but you are wrong my love, my parents god bless them have decided to retire to the country to their manor house leaving their London town house to their beloved eldest son."

"Oh James that's great. Come on lets go and tell the others." We then hand in hand rushed up to the castle to tell our friends about our new home.

They were of course excited for us but I think it made Sirius slightly uneasy. As his relationship with Tasha was no where near this serious. They were still in the fun stage when they didn't know what was going to happen next so I told Tasha to reassure him that she wasn't ready to pick out curtains with him and then he looked happier.

As the number of days to leaving hogwarts grew near the group of us became more and more quiet, thinking of the good times spent in the castle, the laughter we had shared. I felt like a huge whole was forming in my chest. I hated anything ending. They were too final, I liked things to go on, not to just finish. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't over, it was just changing but I couldn't help it.

Hogwarts was my home, I didn't want to leave. I had a feeling everyone else was feeling the same.

The night before graduation finally loomed over us as though a shadow had cast its dark gaze over us. It stared, waiting, anticipating our sorrow for leaving. I awoke to an unusually bright sun bursting through my window though. It didn't help though. I still felt sad.

As I looked around the dorm' I saw the other girls were already up and quickly dressed and went downstairs. As I turned the corner of the stairs the most wonderful sight that was so appropriate for this day greeted me. My friends were sitting in exactly the same place they always sat, all their favourite seats. It was so familiar and I knew that I was sad about leaving Hogwarts. I was sad about leaving my friends. But I knew nothing would change. We'd always be friends. As I joined them they were all arguing in a friendly way.

"Hey Lily," James said, pulling me into his lap to sit, " Settle this argument who got more detentions, me or Sirius? It was so me right?" James asked.

"What no way! I got that week of detentions that one time in the third year for setting off a dung bomb in Filch's office and you never go caught."

"Yeah but I had those detentions that time in the fifth year for setting Professor Triune on fire and I got two weeks. So there." James finished off with a childish remark and I just smiled and listened as they argued. Maybe this kind of change wasn't so bad. Can't think of a sight I would rather see in the whole world.

Okay this is the narrator's final piece for this story. Lily and James did in fact two years later marry. It was disgustingly romantic as they got married on Hogwarts grounds. Lily beautiful in white and James handsome in the traditional wizarding robe for a wedding.

They had got the jobs they had desired as they both succeeded in becoming Aurors as did Sirius. Lily doesn't yet know though after the Honeymoon she is going to have to cut her Auror training short because of an unexpected surprise, which will take up around the next nine months of her year. . Remus had not in fact decided to become a teacher after all but instead he decided to specialise in defence against the dark arts, and then go on to teach. Tasha had bough her shop and planned to open it the week Lily and James got back from Honeymoon and Charlie was an apprentice in St Mungo's. Peter was said to have gone on to become a full time carer for his sick mother but no one was sure. He was always slightly strange.

These friends, the greatest of friends had no idea of what lay ahead of them, and would never be ready for their future, but maybe just maybe the future wouldn't be so bad thanks to a few people who tried. Change can be good and it can be bad but what is certain it will happen and nothing can change that.

Thats how I am ending this story. With a nice happy cheesy ending. I am writing a new story. I put a lot more time into it so i hope its better than this one and i hope you read it. Bye thanks for reading this. xoxoxox


End file.
